Hikaru and Kaoru Experiment
by satinkiss
Summary: Hikaru catches Kaoru with a gay magazine... but what does Hikaru plan to do with it himself
1. Chapter 1

**Hikaru, and Kaoru**

** Experiment**

_Chapter One_

_ The magazine_

"Kaoru! Where are you?" Hikaru said as he ran through the halls of Ouran academy. Kaoru walked into a near by library. He walked over to the fantasy section of the library.

"Kaoru loves fantasies, he's bound to be here some where!"

Hikaru searched the isles until he came upon his brother with a huge book in his hands.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru, I've been looking for you! I've got the girls waiting for us in the dinning hall, Tamaki is waiting for us too. Come on!" Kaoru said as he grabbed his brothers arm, and pulled at him.

"Hikaru wait, don't!" Kaoru said as he lost his grip to the giant book in his hands. As the book fell to the ground a magazine fell from within it. The magazine hit the floor seconds after the loud thud the book made from landing first. Both the brothers stood there in shock. Kaoru quickly grabbed the magazine off the ground, and tried to hide it in his uniform jacket, but Hikaru grabbed at it, but missed, and ended up ripping three pages out.

"Hikaru stop!" Kaoru yelled so loud that everyone turned, and looked at them.

Kaoru ran out of the isles, and didn't stop till he reached the first stair case down the hall from the library. Hikaru caught up to Kaoru. Kaoru was sitting on the steps crying. Hikaru walked up to Kaoru, and stood in front of him.

The sun was blocked by another building so the hallway was dark with an orange glow. As Hikaru stared at his brother the orange glow lit up half of Kaoru's face. It was quiet except for the sound of Kaoru's crying.

"Kaoru, what is this?" Hikaru asked softly. But Kaoru continued to cry, and didn't answer him. Hikaru became angry.

"Kaoru, what the hell is this?" Hikaru yelled. The yell echoed through the hall.

"Shhh." Kaoru said through tears.

"Don't fucking 'Shhh' me! What the fuck is this?"

Hikaru held up the pages of the magazine in his hand. On them

were picture of naked men having sex with each other.

"Well?" Hikaru said getting madder.

"It's a magazine!" Kaoru yelled back still crying.

"Damn, I can see that! What kind of magazine is this?"

"It's a sex magazine."

"A gay sex magazine!"

"I know!"

"Well if you know why do you have it!" Hikaru lowered his voice as he finished his sentence.

"Because." Kaoru said.

"Because?" Hikaru edged him on.

"I don't know why." Kaoru said as he put his head in his hands.

"Where did you get it from?"

"I found it"

Hikaru sat down beside his brother. And held his hand out for the rest of the magazine. Kaoru look at Hikaru as if he were holding a knife at his throat.

"Well, hand it over!" Hikaru demanded.

Kaoru reluctantly handed over the magazine. Hikaru looked through the magazine. He came to one page where two guy were tied up to chair with their backs to each other with a naked man dressed as a dominatrix. The man had a whip, and was posed standing in front of the two man in a ready position with his whip. This was an advertisement for dominate sex.

On another page there were two men having sex. On of the men was on his knees and the other was entering the man from behind. Then on another page was advertisement for gay phone sex.

Hikaru went through the entire book. Page by page. When he finish he looked at his brother, who refused to look back at him. As Hikaru summed up the situation his mind started to wonder to other thoughts.

'If this is what Kaoru is into, is he involved with people like this, Sexually?'

Hikaru started day dreaming about his brother sexually active in this way. But he notice Kaoru was looking at him, and snapped out of it, blushing embarrassed. But he kept a straight face in front of his brother. He looked his brother deep in the eyes and moved closer to him. Bringing his head to the base of Kaoru's neck so he could see his face. Because Kaoru still wasn't looking at him.

When Hikaru spoke he spoke in soft whisper's and slide closer to Kaoru with each word that came out his month. The sun had been engulfed by the building entirely. Hikaru noticed rain clouds gathering. Turning the sky dark gray, and darkening the hall completely.

"Kaoru, is this what your into?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm not sure. I swear I was just curious!" Kaoru said loudly.

Hikaru shushed his brother quietly.

"Yes, or no." Hikaru instructed.

"I'm not sure, maybe."

"Okay. Would you rather do this than be in the host club."

Kaoru hesitated for a moment before answering.

"No." Kaoru answered softly.

"Do you want to be doing things like this?"

"I'm not sure. I've never tried any of it. I just had the magazine."

Hikaru leaned over closer to his brother, and slide his hand in one quick motion across his brother cheek softly.

"Would you rather do this than be with me?"

"No!" Kaoru yelled out.

Hikaru quieted Kaoru down again.

Hikaru turned Kaoru's face towards him, and kissed his brother's lips. Hikaru parted from his brother's lips slowly, searching his face for a reaction.

Hikaru rubbed his hand across Kaoru's face again. This time Hikaru felt tears, and stopped immediately. Hikaru stood up, and pulled his brother up too. Hikaru held his brother by the hand, and lead him towards the dinning hall.

When they get there Hikaru opens the dinning hall, and looks over to his brother, when they walk in. Kaoru wasn't crying anymore. So he let go of his brothers hand. Kaoru gave Hikaru one last glace and then walked over to pair of girls sitting at a small table, and sat with them.

"Is your brother going to be joining us too, Kaoru." Asked one of the girls.

"Um… Yeah in a minute." Kaoru replied as he watched Hikaru walk back out of the dinning hall.

Haruhi leaves out the door a few minutes after Hikaru does.

* * *

When Hikaru was out in the dark hallway he walked to the window at the end of the hall. He stood close to the window so he could get as much light as he could. Hikaru took out the magazine he had token from his brother, and started going through it again.

"Play toy magazine. The best one." Hikaru said as he continued to go through the magazine.

* * *

Haruhi heads for the two large dinning room doors. Tamaki notices, and stops her.

"And where are you going?"

"Relax, I'm going to the bathroom."

"But we have guests! It's rude to leave them alone like that. I demand that you turn around right know, and treat our guests with the proper manners."

"Okay, first of all, I don't have guest, because mine didn't arrive yet! And second of all I don't think any body but YOU see a problem with me leaving, and frankly I don't care if you have a problem with it, so…"

Tamaki, surprised to here Haruhi talk to him like that stood there silent.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said as she walked around him, and out the doors.

Haruhi goes half way down the hall, and notices Hikaru standing at the window at the end of the hall.

"This will be a great opportunity for me to sneak up, on him! The hallways dark, and if I stand close enough to the wall he won't see me!"

Haruhi walked close to the wall, creeping down the hall in the shadows. She giggled to herself, but quietly enough so Hikaru didn't hear her.

* * *

Hikaru was looking at the book with sheer pleasure on his face.

He suddenly felt a pair of hands on his shoulder, and turned around startled. So startled that he dropped the magazine on the floor in the windows light.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru said surprised.

"Hey Hikaru, what are you doing out here…" Haruhi's word faded as she looked at what had fallen to the floor. Hikaru saw the puzzled look on Haruhi's face as she got closer to the magazine.

Hikaru quickly bumped into Haruhi to get the magazine off the ground first. Knocking Haruhi out of the light, and onto the ground in the shadows. Hikaru, and Haruhi stared at each other for what seemed like forever to both of them.

**This Chapter is over, I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**If you did then rate it. I need to know if you like this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikaru and Kaoru**

**Experiment**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey your brother's been gone a long time, should we go see what he's doing?" asked one of the girls.

"Yeah, it's not the same without you two together!" Said another eager girl.

"Okay I'll go get him." Kaoru said as he got up, and headed towards the two large doors.

Tamaki sees him leaving, and cuts him off before he gets to the doors.

"And where are you going?" Tamaki said as he spread his arms wide: blocking the door.

"I'm going to go get Hikaru." Kaoru said as he tried to walk around Tamaki. Tamaki shifted when Kaoru shifted: blocking Kaoru's way out.

"But it's rude to the gue-"

"The guess are asking me to go get Hikaru, so move aside boss." Kaoru said, interrupting Tamaki, and maneuvering underneath his spread arms and out into the hall.

"Hey!" Tamaki said as Kaoru sprinted down the dark hall.

"I'll be back Boss." Tamaki closed the doors, and slide down to the ground, sighing loudly.

As Kaoru headed down the hall, he spotted Hikaru, and Haruhi.

"What are they doing out here together?" Kaoru whispered to himself. Kaoru quickly, and silently snuck into an open, empty room.

* * *

As Haruhi got to her feet, Hikaru stuffed the magazine back into his uniform jacket.

"Hikaru, what's gotten into you?" Haruhi said as she got up, and dusted her self off.

"Nothing, its just that you scared me." Hikaru said as he backed up towards the window to look out.

"Are you okay Hikaru?" Haruhi said as she silently walked up to Hikaru. "Yeah, What are you doing out here?" Hikaru asked trying to change the subject.

"That coming from you, Hikaru, I was on my way to the bathroom, why are you out here?" Haruhi said as she took a position next to Hikaru; who was trying not to look at her.

"No reason, I just wanted to think."

"About what?"

"Damn, you ask a lot of questions." Hikaru said, still trying to change the subject.

Haruhi's eyes strayed to a piece of paper sticking out of Hikaru's uniform jacket. She leaned closer slowly so she could get a look at it, without Hikaru noticing. Haruhi leaned closer into the light so she could look up to see if Hikaru was watching her. He wasn't. Haruhi slowly reached for the piece of paper, occasionally looking to see if Hikaru was looking, and as her hand inched closer, she snatched it out of his jacket.

Hikaru turned around surprised at what had happened.

"What's this Hikaru?" Haruhi said playfully. "You not looking at dirty magazines are you?" She said as she started to look at it.

"Haruhi, stop, don't look at that!" Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's wrist, and pulled her away from the window, while trying to get the magazine from her. Hikaru snatches the magazine out of her hand.

The three pages that Hikaru pulled out earlier came out , and two of them fell to the floor, and one lands behind Haruhi, out of both of their sight. Hikaru let go of Haruhi, and quickly picks up the two pages that fell out, and stuffed it all back into his uniform jacket.

Hikaru had his back to Haruhi. He was hunched over trying to keep the magazine pages from falling out. Haruhi walks over to Hikaru slowly, and bends down to his level.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi said slowly.

"Leave me alone!" Hikaru said as he got to his feet, and ran.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi yelled down the hall. But Hikaru didn't stop. He keep running, and then turned the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikaru and Kaoru**

**Experiment **

**Chapter three**

**(Attention! the first three paragraphs were suppose to be in the end of chapter two. Sorry =P**

"Hikaru?" Haruhi said quietly to herself.

Kaoru burst out the room, past Haruhi, and keep going down the hall.

The magazine page blew with the air Kaoru had stirred up when he ran past, and landed in front of Haruhi.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled down the hall as he chased after his brother.

"Kaoru!" Haruhi said in surprise. Haruhi started to run after them, when she stepped on the magazine page.

"What's this?" Haruhi bent down to pick up the magazine page, but took one last look up at the dark hall, watching Kaoru turn the corner too.

Haruhi picked up the page, and looked at it.

This was the same page that was the advertisement for dominate sex.

Haruhi stunned at the graphic image on the page dropped it back on the ground in shock.

"What the hell!" Haruhi said as she picked the page back up. She folded it up, and ran down the hall with it in her hand after Hikaru, and Kaoru.

* * *

"Tama-chan!" Hunny said as he tried to get Tamaki's attention.

"Yes, Hunny-sempai?" Tamaki said as he got up to his feet.

Hunny pointed to five angry girls sitting on couches across from each other, that we're glaring at Tamaki.

"Tama-chan your being rude!" Hunny said as the five angry girls walked past Tamaki, and Hunny. One stopped in front of Tamaki, angrily glaring at him.

"Tamaki, you idiot! Your so hypocritical. Telling the other host member about how rude they we being, you haven't paid attention to us since we got here!"

"I assure you, my sweet princesses that you are the only things on my mind!" Tamaki said as he took her hand in his, and kissed it.

The girl snatched her hand out of his, and wiped the kiss off on her dress.

"Yeah right! You should have proven that when you had the chance!" the girl said as she turned her nose up to Tamaki, and caught up to the other four girls.

"Wait, ladies!" Tamaki said as he stuck his body halfway out the door; waving his hand in the air.

The girls didn't stop, or turn around. They just disappeared down the dark hall. Tamaki stuck his body back inside, and slide back on the ground, sighing heavily.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Haruhi said as she catch up to Kaoru.

"You wouldn't understand." Kaoru said as he tried to out run Haruhi, to get away from her. Kaoru made a sharp turn around the corner. Haruhi; a little thrown off from Kaoru's sharp turn, turned the corner down the dark hall also, just a little of balance. Haruhi was quickly knocked down. The magazine page flew out of Haruhi's hand. The hallway electricity suddenly came back on and the lights shown brightly. The darkness had made Haruhi's eyes sensitive to the light. Haruhi got to her knees; still squinting her eyes as she searched for the magazine page. Haruhi came to a body on the ground. It was a girl, and she had the page in her hand. There were four more girls behind her helping her up.

"Are you okay?" One of the other four girls asked the girl as she helped her up. The girl was to distracted by the magazine page to pay attention to the girl's question. Haruhi got to her feet. The four other girls gathered around the girl holding the magazine all staring at it. They all looked up at Haruhi at the same time.

The girl holding the magazine page was the first to speak. "Haruhi! You naughty boy!"

"I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff!" said the girl holding the magazine page. The other three just stared in astonishment.

'I don't have time for this' Haruhi thought to herself. Haruhi walked up to the girls with her hand extended. "Listen, it's not what you think. I need that back so hand it over."

"Hmmm, Play toy magazine." The girl looked up at Haruhi with suspicious eyes. "Haruhi, what are doing with this?"

" That's not the point here! I need that back, so give it to me."

"Make me!" The girl said enticingly.

"I don't have time for this." Haruhi said, as she took a tight hold on the girl's wrist, and snatched the page out of her hand.

"Owe!" he said as she pulled back her hand.

"Haruhi, what's wrong with you?!" Yelled the second girl.

Haruhi shook her head in frustration, and ran down the hall.

"Where are going? Come back and apologize!"

'I don't have time for this!' Haruhi thought as she ran down the hall.

Haruhi, checked as many rooms along her way as she could, searching for Hikaru and Kaoru. ………………………………...........................................................................

"Hikaru! Wait, stop, please!"

Hikaru runs into a nearby room. Kaoru, only inches behind, quickly followed him inside. The room was strangely familiar to Kaoru. It was huge, and had large windows that were similar to the ones in their music room. Kaoru spotted Hikaru on his knees with his head laying on the window seal. The lights were off in the room, and as the sun started to finally come out, it lit the room with bright orange light.

* * *

Haruhi came to a dark room, with the door cracked.

'Maybe their in here." Haruhi whispered to herself as she tiptoed into the room. She soon noticed Hikaru, and Kaoru together at the large window seal. Haruhi, quickly, and silently hide behind a pillar, and watched in silence as Kaoru walk towards Hikaru.

* * *

Kaoru walked over to Hikaru, slowly, and silently, until he was standing next to Hikaru. Kaoru stared out the window, watching the sun rise over the rain clouds. Hikaru looked up, staring out the window too. For a while they both stared out the window in silence. Kaoru finally broke the silence.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said as he took a seat on the window seal, trying to get a good look at his brother's face with out being obvious. Kaoru felt something wet on the window seal. He raised his hands up. They were Hikaru's tears. Kaoru sighed, and leaned back against the window.

"Hikaru, I found the magazine in your dresser drawer. This morning just before we left for school."

Hikaru turned his head towards Kaoru.

"I know." Hikaru said as he got to his feet, still looking out the window.

"It's just… that I'm kind of…_sigh. _Confused." Hikaru explained as best as he could.

"Confused?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah." Hikaru said, finally looking at his brother.

Kaoru watched as Hikaru's eyes glaze quickly across his face, and body.

"About what you…want?" Kaoru asked, a little unsure.

"Yeah. But…" Hikaru said, trailing off.

"But?" Kaoru said, easing closer to his brother.

Hikaru lean closer to his brother; leaning on the window seal, over Kaoru with one arm.

"Well…" Hikaru said, letting the word linger.

"Well" Kaoru whispered back.

Hikaru edged his face closer to Kaoru's, and didn't stop until his lips were centimeter's away from Kaoru's lips. Hikaru then whispered softly to his brother.

"I think I know what I want." And softly kissed his brother on the lips.

**This Story is my personal apology to my reader's for leaving out the last three paragraphs. If you accept my apology then please REVIEW. If you like the story REVIEW! And send me a message telling me how you like it!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru and Kaoru

Experiment

Chapter Four

Haruhi hide behind the pillar, watching Hikaru and Kaoru make out.

Eye's wide, jaw hanging in shock, Haruhi started to back up out of the room, silently. Until she heard Kaoru say quietly to his brother.

"Hikaru, your being too rough." Kaoru said as Hikaru continued to suck on his neck.

Haruhi stopped. She had been backing up in the wrong direction. She was more to the right than before. She bumped into a small table, causing it to move and screeching across the floor.

* * *

Hikaru looked up, into the darkness of the room. The orange light from the sun started to fade as the sun was once more engulfed by the rain clouds. It started to drizzle. Hikaru sits up on his knees. Kaoru leans up on his hands, looking out into the darkness.

"What's wrong." Kaoru asked, trying to see what his saw.

"Nothing I thought I heard something." Hikaru said, turning his attention back to Kaoru. Kaoru continued to look out into the darkness of the room.

He noticed a figure in the dark. It moved very little, but noticeably. It was backing up towards the door, but in the wrong direction.

* * *

Haruhi froze in her position when she noticed Kaoru staring directly at her.

But she noticed his head moving as if he was trying to look through a wall.

'He can't see me, at least not in the dark. Maybe if I slowly back up towards the door slowly, and quietly they won't notice me.' Haruhi started to back up again, shifting back to the left. As she finally reached the door she tried to open it, but heel hit the door causing it to close shut with a slam.

'Damn!' Haruhi though to herself.

* * *

Hikaru leaned closer to Kaoru, kissing him along his cheek. Kaoru turned his head towards his brother, connecting their lips. Hikaru went back to kissing Kaoru on his neck, causing Kaoru to turn his head towards the dark room. Kaoru's eyes saw something that shocked him. Haruhi!

'Damnit! What the hell is she doing here.' Kaoru though to himself. Hikaru noticed his brother's shocked look on his face, and turned his head in the same direction.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked as he searched the dark.

Kaoru quickly grabbed Hikaru's neck tie between his teeth, gently pulling his brother back towards him.

"It's nothing." Kaoru said as he tried to get Hikaru's full attention.

Hikaru turned his attention back to Kaoru, and continued to caress his brother's body.

* * *

Haruhi stood motionless as her eyes meat with Kaoru's. She noticed the shocked look on his face, which was just as shocked as her's. Hikaru started to search the darkness. But kaoru had had the same thought as she had,

'What would Hikaru think if he saw me standing here, watching them makeout. He's have a heart attach!'

She noticed kaoru distract his brother, by grabbing his neck tie in between his teeth. She also noticed the motion he was making with his left had that was hanging over the legde of the window seal. It was fanning back and fourth.

' Why is he… Oh!' Haruhi screamed in her mind. She silently opened the door, and slide out closeing it as softly as she could. Haruhi ran down the hall as softly as she could, ripping up the magazine page as she went. Then she came to the window, where it all started. She walked up to the window, and opened it. The sun had finally come out, took one last look at the torn magazine page, making sure it was unidentifiable.

"Damn thing." She sdaid as she through the piece out of the window.\]

**Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to hurry up and finish. Because from this point on every thing will be in first person.** =) Review!!!!!.


	5. Chapter 5

Hikaru and Kaoru Experiment Chapter 5

I'm writing in first person now. So now we'll know what the character is thinking FULL TIME!  
This story takes place with the events in chapter four, and three! Plus I decided to right in random moment of those chapters. so you get all the info. From all the character's point of view.

Haruhi.

I finally catch up to Kaoru, and try to ask him, what's going on.

"You wouldn't understand." Kaoru said as he made a sudden turn that threw me off balance. I tried to catch myself. But I hit something. Hard! Whatever is was, it knocked me down, and I think I knocked it down too. But as I started to get up, the hall lights came back on. Which didn't help in my situation. Because the collegian caused the magazine page to fly out of my hand. The darkness of the hall before, had made my eyes sensitive to the light. So I blindly searched the floor for that page. There was something on the ground in front of me, or someone more likely. My sight finally came back, and I discovered what had been blocking my way, and what must have knocked me down. Nikko! Nikko's friends helped her up.

I soon noticed the surprised look on her face, then i noticed the magazine page in her hand.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sakura as she, and Yuko helped her up. Nikko was too distracted by the page to answer Sakura's question. As I got to my feet, Kallen, and Rin gathered around Sakura, and Yuko, all staring at the magazine page. After about a minute of them looking at the page, they all looked at me simultaneously, then Nikko finally spoke.

"Haruhi! You naughty boy! I didn't know you where into his type of stuff!" She said as the other three stared in astonishment.

Damn I don't have time for this. I walked up to Nikko with my hand extended.

"Listen it's not what you think, I need that back so hand it over."

"Hmmm, Play Toy Magazine." Nikko said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Haruhi, what are you doing with this?" This is frustrating!!!

"That's not the point here! I need that back, so give it to me."

"Make me!" Ugh!!!

"I don't have time for this." I said to myself as I took a tight hold on Yuko's hand. I guess I wasn't thinking. That's a first! I quickly grabbed the page out of her hand.

"Owe!" Yuko said as she snatched her hand from mine.

"Haruhi what's wrong with you?!" Yelled Sakura. I don't have time for this! Shaking my head loose of all the frustrations that just happened, I ran down the hall checking as many doors as I could, looking for Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kaoru

"Hikaru! Wait, stop, please!" I yelled down the hall to my brother, pleading with him. But he ignores me, and runs into a nearby room. I quickly follow him inside. This room familiar to me, somehow. Maybe I've been in here once, with the lights on. I go into the room, I see Hikaru on his knee's at the window, with his head laid on the window seal. I think he's crying. I wanted to run to him, but then again, caution may be for the best. With the lights off, I noticed that the sun started to come out, and that the rain had slowed to light drizzle. The sun light, which was still only semi blocked by rain clouds, turned the dark room, from pitch black to black, and orange. I slowly walked over to Hikaru, unsure of what his reaction will be.

Hikaru

"Finally I'm alone" I say as I exit the dinning hall. I kept walking till I reached the window at the far end of the hall. The window that was unlocked, which might let more light in. I get to the window, and start to open it. But the moment I open it, a huge gust of wind came in, hitting me dead in my face. Fuck it! I took out the magazine, and stood as close to the window as I could get.

"Play toy magazine. The best one." I said as I went through the magazine.

I quickly, and automatically turn to my favorite page of the book. Satisfied I started smiling a smile of sheer pleasure.

But then I feel a pair of small warm hands on my shoulder, and I turned around startled. But I'm not sure what was scaring me more at the moment the fact that it could have been someone else, or the fact that it was actually Haruhi. But both of those anxieties were beaten out by the fact that Haruhi might figure me out. Shit, she could already tell me and Kaoru apart, what else could she know?! Or worse, find out? But even worse! I dropped the magazine. Fuck!

I don't think see noticed though, maybe I can grab it real quick?

"Haruhi!" I yelled surprised, trying to keep her attention from the magazine on the floor.

"Hey Hikaru, what are you doing out here…" Damn, she noticed the magazine. She started to bend down to get a better look. But I bumped into her, trying to get the magazine first. I accidentally Made her fall into the dark part of the hallway. She sat up, and stared at me on my knee's, as I stared back at her on the wall. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

Haruhi

"I'll be back in a few." I say walking away from Kyoya, and Hunny.

"Where are you going, Haru-chan?"

"The bathroom, don't worry I'll be back before my guest arrive." I say, mostly reinsuring Kyoya, who stared an unfamiliar look at me. It kind of scared me. So I hurried to the door.

"Is your brother going to be joining us too, Kaoru." I heard one of Hikaru, and guest ask.

"Um… Yeah in a minute." I noticed that he was watching the door as he answered. I looked at the door to see what he was looking at. But it was closed. I guess he was just starring.

"I'm surprised that Kyoya told you where to go." he said as he turned back to the girls. Just as I'm close to leaving out the door, Tamaki pops up in front of me.

"And where are you going?"

"Relax, I'm going to the bathroom."

"But we have guest! It's rude to leave them alone like that. I demand that you turn around right now, and treat our guests with the proper manners."

I swear sometimes I can't stand him!

"Okay, first of all, I don't have guest, because mine didn't arrive yet! And second of all I don't think anybody but YOU see a problem with me leaving, and frankly I don't care if you have a problem with it, so…"

Maybe I went a little over board… because Tamaki just stood there, silent! That's a first! But it kind of got weird so I walked around him, and out the door.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said as I went around him.

I was half way down the hall, and saw Hikaru down at the end. He was standing at a window, looking at something. More like reading something! Hikaru should know better than to hide books from me! The hall way was dark. It had started to rain earlier in the hour, and it got real bad, and it knocked the lights out in the hall, and some of the rooms, the dinning room not being included in these powerless rooms. This will be a great opportunity for me to sneak up on him! The hallway's are dark, and if I stand close enough to the wall he won't see me! I lean against the wall, and start creeping down the hall. Trying to keep my laughter to a soft giggle. So Hikaru wouldn't hear me.

Kaoru

"Is your brother going to be joining us too, Kaoru?" Kari asked.

"Um… yeah in a minute." I said as I watched Hikaru walk out the door. I noticed Haruhi was watching, and quickly turned back to the girls.

"I'm surprised that Kyoya told you where to go." I said, changing the subject.

"Well, yeah. I guess the moment the power went out, he let all the girls know to meet in the dinning hall."

"He must have some sort of generator." Takara said. I really didn't pay attention to the conversations. I drifted in and out of them. I couldn't help but think about Hikaru. How did he feel about me now? Was he ashamed? Would he even be able to make eye contact with me? I don't think I would be able to face him if it was just me, and him.

"Kaoru!"

"Huh?!" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Hey your brother's been gone a long time, should we go see what he's doing?" Kari suggested.

"Yeah, it's not the same without you two together!" Takara edged. I don't want to have to confront Hikaru just yet. But then again I don't want to confront him with other people watching.

"Okay I'll go get him." I say quickly as I got up, and headed towards the two large dinning room doors.

But Tamaki blocks my way, just before I'm out the door.

"And where are you going?" Tamaki said as he spread his arms wide, blocking the door. Fucking idiot!

"I'm going to get Hikaru." I said while trying to walk around him. But he moved when I moved.

"But it's rude to the gue-"

"The guest are asking me to go get Hikaru, so move aside boss." I maneuvered underneath his spread arms, and was out in the hall.

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled as I sprinted down the hall

"I'll be back boss." Tamaki didn't respond he closed the door. And I'm glad he did. The moment he did I stopped sprinting, and leaned against the wall. My heart was beating out of my chest. What would I even say to Hikaru when I saw him. Hey big brother sorry about going through your closet, and taking your magazine. I swear I was looking for a shirt to borrow!… wait, would Hikaru fall for that.

Kaoru's

IMAGINATION

Kaoru: Hey Hikaru, sorry about going through your stuff. I was looking for a shirt to borrow, and I found that magazine, and I decide to look through it. I hope you don't mind!

Hikaru: Sure! It's all good!

Kaoru's version of

REALITY

Kaoru: Hey Hikaru, sorry about going through your stuff. I was looking for a shirt to borrow, and I found that magazine, and I decide to look through it. I hope you don't mind!

Hikaru: What the fuck kind of excuse it that. All together you wasted three minutes of your life thinking of it!

Damn that seems more realistic than what I truly want to happen. I get to my feet, and continue down the hall. It has to happen.

"Can't keep the girls waiting." I say, trying to calm down, and get my mind off the situation. I get to my feet, and start walking.

Haruhi.

Hikaru was still reading, whatever it was he was reading, so he didn't notice me creeping up. I wanted to yell his name, and scare him, but I decide to go for a more, silent approach! I snuck up to him, and slowly, and quietly put my hands on his shoulder. He jumps scared, and turns toward me. I heard something drop, but I don't' pay attention to it.

"Haruhi!" He yelled surprised.

"Hey Hikaru, what are you doing out here…" I notice something in the windows light. It was on the ground. It looked like a book, but it was to soft looking to be a novel of some sort. Maybe a magazine?! As I bend down to see the cover, I'm suddenly knocked to the dark side of the hall. Hikaru had bumped into me knocking me back. It was obviously by accident, because he fell to the ground because he lost his balance. He was probably trying to get the magazine first! Him, and his brother amaze me. They are so sneaky! But that just makes it more fun to try to figger them out. He turned around toward me, after he had the magazine still in front of him. No one moved. Who could? We both had a lock on each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. There was definitely tension. Tension that lasted forever.

Hikaru

Haruhi finally broke the eye contact by getting to her feet. Which gave me the perfect opportunity to stuff the magazine into my uniform jacket.

"Hikaru what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, it's that you scared me." I got to my feet, and started to back up towards the window. I turned towards the window and look out of it so I wouldn't have to look at her. I hear her soft footsteps as she slowly walks towards me.

"Are you okay Hikaru?" she asked as she got closer. I started fidgeting with my jacket trying to make sure the magazine wouldn't come out by accident or be seen.

"Yeah, what are you doing out here?" I said, trying to change the subject. "That coming from you, Hikaru, I was on my way to the bathroom, why are you out here?" Haruhi asked as she stood next to me.

"No reason I just wanted to think." WOW! I just wanted to think. Yeah she'll fall for that one!

"About what?" I didn't think about that part!

"Damn, you ask a lot of questions." I said still trying to change the subject.

I feel something being ripped from the inside of my jacket. I turned towards Haruhi surprised. I see she has the magazine in her hand. But she didn't look at it.

"What's this Hikaru?" she said playfully. "Your looking at dirty magazines are you?" she, still looking at me as she opened the magazine.

"Haruhi, stop, don't look at that!" I said as I quickly reach for the magazine, but she shifted her hand, and I ended up grabbing her wrist. That was good enough. I decided to pull her from out of the window's light. I quickly snatch the magazine out of her hand. The pages that were pulled out earlier fly out of the magazine. I let go of Haruhi's hand, and quickly reach down to pick them up. I stuff them back inside the magazine, and put the magazine in my uniform jacket. But it doesn't stay inside my jacket so I bend over trying to keep everything from spilling onto the floor. I hear Haruhi walk over towards me. She bends down next to me.

"Hikaru?" she said slowly. I can't take this anymore!

"Leave me alone!" I said as I got to my feet, and started running down the hall.

"Hikaru!" I heard her yell. But she doesn't come after me. That's good. I hear something slam against the wall. They sounded like double doors being forced opened. I didn't turn around. But then I hear another voice call my name.

"Hikaru!" It's Kaoru's voice. I can't face him now, not like this. I keep running, and turn the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru and Kaoru Experiment

Chapter 6

Kaoru

I see Hikaru, and Haruhi down the hall. But they don't notice me.

What if Hikaru told Haruhi! I see Haruhi on the floor. And Hikaru knelled over. What if she couldn't believe what she heard, and was so surprised that she almost fell out.

Kaoru's  
IMAGINATION

Hikaru: Haruhi my brother's gay!  
Haruhi: What?(faints)

Okay maybe I'm over reacting?

Kaoru's  
IMAGINATION pt2  
Hikaru: Haruhi my brother's gay!  
Haruhi: You didn't know? (faints)

Hmmm. I think I'm closer now!

They were to busy to notice me, so I quickly slip into a nearby open room. I leave the door cracked open just enough to watch what was happening. For a second they just stared at each other. Then Haruhi got to her feet. Hikaru gets to his feet after her. He walks toward the window, and Haruhi eases up to him. I can't hear what their saying, but I see Haruhi grab at Hikaru, and I see that Haruhi has the magazine in her hand. My heart stops. If she didn't know, now she will! But Hikaru grabs her, and snatches the magazine. I see something fly between them. I hear Hikaru yell one last time, then I see him bolt down the hallway. I quickly run after him past I Haruhi, an turn the corner after him. After a few minutes of running Haruhi manages to catch up to me.

"What's the hell is going on ?"

"You wouldn't understand." I said as I finally lost her, on the next turn.

I run past a group of girls.

"What's the rush Kaoru." One of them said as she turned her head around.

I ignore her, and keep going. Right now no one matters more then Hikaru.

"Hikaru! Wait, stop, please!" I yelled down the hall to my brother, pleading with him. But he ignores me, and runs into a nearby room. I quickly follow him inside. This room familiar to me, somehow. Maybe I've been in here once, with the lights on. I go into the room, I see Hikaru on his knee's at the window, with his head laid on the window seal. I think he's crying. I wanted to run to him, but then again, caution may be for the best. With the lights off, I noticed that the sun started to come out, and that the rain had slowed to light drizzle. The sun light, which was still only semi blocked by rain clouds, turned the dark room, from pitch black to black, and orange. I slowly walked over to Hikaru, unsure of what his reaction will be.

I stood next to him. He had his head laid on the window seal. I stare out the window as I think of what to say to him.

"Hikaru." I said as I sat on the window seal next to his head. My hand lands in something wet. He was crying.

"Hikaru, I found your magazine your dresser drawer. This morning just before we left for school." he turned his head towards me, and I swear I almost lost it.

WHAT I WANTED TO DO : Run, and keep running.

WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANTED TO DO: Kiss him, and forget these last few awkward hours.

"I know." he said as he stood looking back at the window.

"It's just… that I'm kind of…_sigh_. Confused. He said trying to explain the best he could. I was about to agree with him. I felt the same way too. For all I knew he probably couldn't control himself any better than I could. Maybe he though that the confused people shouldn't go to hell for something they couldn't control or decide. But in stead I said.

"Confused?" Maybe I should have thought more about my response, and maybe my tone also. Because when he looked at me his face said 'is that so wrong?' like I had offended him.

"Yeah." He said when he finally look at me. But his eyes quickly darted across my face, and body. I felt uncomfortable with him looking at me like that. I felt insecure, like I wasn't enough.

"About what you… want." I said still a little insecure.

"Yeah. But…" he said, trailing off.

"But?" I said as I inched closer to him. He lean over me. Placing his hand on the window seal behind me. My heart started beating 10 times faster.

"Well…" Hikaru said, letting the word linger.

"Well." I whispered back. Hikaru edged his face closer to mine, until he was centimeters way from mine.

"I think I know what I want." he whispered softly. I felt Hikaru's lips touch mine. We stayed like that for a seconds. Then he moved on to kissing me, in other places. He held me tightly, and accidentally bit my neck.

"Hikaru, your being too rough." then there was a slam. It was faint but it sounded like a door. Hikaru sat up on his knees, and looked out into the darkness of the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking in the same direction as him.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something." He turned his head back towards me. But I kept my head turned away from him. Then I saw something move. Didn't move a lot, as a matter of fact it looked like it was walking. Then as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I started to notice details of what was out there. It was Haruhi! Damn it! She's gonna ruin everything! I felt Hikaru kissing me along my cheek. That caught my attention. I turn towards my brother, and we connect lips. He kissed me everywhere. He kissed me on my lips, causing me to turn my head towards the room again. She was still there! Damn it what the hell is she doing here? Hikaru noticed the expression on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked back into the darkness of the room.

What if he saw Haruhi? That would ruin every thing! For all I know, he may run off again. So I did the only thing I knew for sure would get his attention.

"It's nothing, ." I said as I grab his tie between my teeth, and pull him closer to me. It worked! Maybe to well. He turned back towards me, and started touching places I've never touched. I loved it, and for a moment I forgot about Haruhi. But then I see her again. That girl is starting to piss me off. I wildly fan her out the room. She slips out, with out Hikaru noticing. I finally relax, and enjoy my brother's embrace.

Hikaru

I'm surprised that he didn't try to fight me off. Maybe he wanted this too? Maybe he was just confused. If so, I don't think I'm making anything any clearer for him. If this is true, he hides it better than I do. And I think my reaction earlier didn't help any in the situation. But I don't care anymore. I couldn't control myself. I wanted him! And I was getting what I wanted. Until I noticed something out the corner of my eye. I just hoped for a second, that it wasn't who I thought it was. But it was, and I didn't care if she saw. I think she should know. I think everyone should know. They should know that when we I do the brotherly love bid with Kaoru, and when I hold him saying the things that both I, and those guests want to hear. That I feel perfectly right. So I turned my attention back to Kaoru. But then I hear the sound of a door slamming. I look up, I don't think Kaoru noticed, Thankfully he was to focused on me to notice. To tell the truth, I don't think I've ever had his attention like this before. Kaoru grabbed my tie between my teeth, and pulled me back to him. I couldn't help it after that. Fuck Haruhi! I started touching ALL OVER Kaoru. But as I touched him, I take one last quick look at Haruhi, and see her slip out the door. Finally.

MY MOTO:

Leave no part untouched!

Haruhi

I searched every room on my way down the hall, until I finally came to one that was cracked open.

"Maybe their in here." I say as I slip in. I spot Hikaru sitting at the windows edge, and I see kaoru walking towards him. I quickly hide behind a pillar. They started talking then Hikaru started easing onto Kaoru, backing him up against the seal. It looked like they were doing their brotherly love routine. But then they got closer, closer than usually. Then Hikaru kissed Kaoru! O.K! I've had enough of this. But I couldn't stop staring. It was kind of mesmerizing. I start to back up real slow. But then I heard something that caught me off guard.

"Hikaru, your being too rough." Kaoru said. But it looks like Hikaru wasn't listening to him. Hikaru continued to suck on Kaoru's neck.

I stopped. Shocked. Kind of. Because I've heard them say these words to each other before. But this time they meant it. I guess I had been backing up in the wrong direction. I somehow bumped into a table, and it screeched across the floor. I froze. Hikaru sat up on his knees, and looked out towards my direction. Kaoru said something, then they both turned their attention back to each other. I don't think they noticed me. I started to back up again, maneuvering around the table. I had finally reached the door. I open it slowly, and back one foot up, backing out. But I miss the door way, and my foot hit's the door, hard, slamming it. WHAT THE FUCK! I see Hikaru's head shoot up. Then my eyes meet a pair of golden eyes. I froze as I realized that Kaoru was aware of my presence. He quickly grabs hold of Hikaru's neck tie, and they go back to making out. But I see Kaoru's hand having a seizure. He was telling me to get the hell out, before Hikaru noticed. Damn, to tell the truth, I was starting to enjoy the show. But I don't miss this chance, I open the door, slowly, and gently slip out. Once I'm out in the hall I run ripping up the magazine as I went. I end up back at the window where it all started it all. As I look at the ripped up magazine page, I can't help but be angry. I want to get rid of this damn thing. I walk to the window, and open it.

"Damn thing." I said as I through the pieces out the window. I said as I watched it float away. I close the window, and head back to the dinning hall.

Hikaru

I get up off of Kaoru, and button my shirt back up. I look at my watch.

It was almost 5:30pm

"Kaoru, club is almost over, we need to get back.

I hear Kaoru moan. I swear, I'd never get tired of that sound. I help him up, and I button his shirt too. I kiss him one last time on the lips. He tries to kiss me back, but I stop him. My face was centimeters away from his.

"We can finish when we get home." I whisper. Kaoru quickly kisses me on the lips. I grab his hand, and we run back to the dinning room.

"I don't think the guest are going to be happy about this one, Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"Does it matter." I say. We were down the hall from the dinning room, and I saw Kaoru stop suddenly. I look down the hall, and see Haruhi. We stood there for what seemed like forever.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Please review. I want at least ten reviews before I move on to the bedroom scenes! P.S. A WILD IDEA JUST CAME TO MY HEAD. I'LL WRITE A STORY WHERE Haruhi is Hikaru, and Kaoru's pimp! It'll be called…: No Way out!

Description of No Way Out.

Hikaru, and kaoru are being blackmailed by Haruhi. So to keep her quiet they must be her sluts! So she can payback the host club the 8 million. She owes! Do you like that idea. If so go to my profile, and leave a message, or put it in your review! LET ME KNOW, your option matters. P.S : another our an fanfic. idea, but I'll tell you about that one in the end of the next chapter… I need a title first! O3O Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hikaru and Kaoru Experiment

Chapter 7

I still haven't gotten a title for my next, next, next fan fiction(which I promised that I would have ready for you in this chapter) But I did decide to write No Way Out! So I hope you'll like it! (When I post it) It will be the sequel to this story. As a matter of fact this will be the last chapter for this story. But for you all I'll post the new story within the next two days.

...

Kaoru

My heart jumped into my throat and I froze. Hikaru was the last to notice, when he did he froze just like me. I saw the look on his face. Judging from the earlier events between him and Haruhi in the hall, I'm guessing this has to be harder for him than me. Haruhi's expression was unreadable but I could still tell that this situation wasn't any easier for her than it was for us. Hikaru was the one who broke the long silence.

Hikaru

I had no idea what I was going to say in this situation but something had to be said, and no one was speaking up, so I did.

"Haruhi." I said. She look at me, she was just standing there.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." She said. That's pretty much what was said, and that hung in the air for about five minutes. I asked her a question that I already knew the answer to, just to end the silence.

"Did you..?" I began.

"See anything?" She finished.

"Yeah."

"I did." I look back to Kaoru for his reaction. He was scared. So was I, but I couldn't show it in front of him.

"Look, you weren't suppose to." I said.

"I know, and I didn't want to." She was blushing, and she didn't make eye contact.

"This was a mistake Haruhi." I said.

"I know, and I just want to forget it!" She said, a little loudly.

"So you won't tell?" Kaoru asked, eagerly.

"No, Kaoru." She said. Kaoru, and I walked towards her. She opened the door, and I can feel a heavy weight being lifted off my chest, and so could Kaoru. He had a giant smile on his face.

Haruhi

I'm just glad it's all over, and I can finally start the short journey to forgetting this day ever happened. Hikaru, and Kaoru walk with me into the dinning room. They were holding hands. They tried to hide it, but they weren't very good at that. And it also didn't help me forget that they were even more intense than that. We walk into the lunchroom, and I see Tamaki talking to a bunch of girls. He had a concerned look on his face. Tamaki turns to me, and I see who he was talking to. Nikko, Sakura, Yuko, Kallen, and Rin. Yuko saw me, and instantly started to flip out. She was acting as if I was here to kill her. I look over to Hikaru, and Kaoru. They were just as confused as I was.

"Tamaki do something! You can't allow your hosts to go around assaulting people, and jacking it every chance they get!" Yuko said loud enough for the entire dinning room to hear.

"What?" Hikaru, and Kaoru asked at the same time, looking at me. I shrug my shoulders.

"Jacking what?" I asked Yuko.

"You know what you were jacking, that why you assaulted me, because I was stopping you form your happy, happy, joy, joy time!" Yuko screamed.

"What?" I said with Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"The magazine page! Remember, you bumped into me, and it landed in front of me, and I was looking at it, when you assaulted me!"

I look over to Hikaru, and Kaoru, and they are both pale to the bone. I see Hikaru tighten his grip on his brother's hand, and they inch closer to each other. Hikaru makes eye contact with me, narrowing his eyes toward me. I started to remember, but it didn't happen the way she was saying it did.

"It didn't happen…"

"Yes it did!" She yelled over me.

"Like that!" I finished, yelling also.

"Then why did you have the magazine page that was filled with naked men?"

"It's not what you-"

"Then why did you assault me?" She said.

"I didn't assault you!" I yelled.

"Then what's this?" She said pulling up her sleeve. Underneath her sleeve where red hand marks. I stared at them. I guess I was trying to figure out what they really where. Because I wasn't sure whether or not they were mine. I slowly walk towards her still eyeing her marks. I slowly hold my hand up, and reach out towards her wrist. I grab hold of it, and the fingers slipped into the shape of the marks on her arm. We both jumped back.

"See he's doing it again!" Yuko yelled. I stood in amazement. I didn't know I had… done that!

I stood there, until I heard Tamaki talking. I look up. He seemed sad. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was thinking, more like he was wishing the same thing I was. He was wishing that none of this was true, and so was I.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Yuko. I'll make sure this won't happen again." Tamaki turned towards me.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry but you dept will have to be risen to 20million yen."

"What! That's not fair." I yelled.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki said again.

"Okay it's time the club to close down. We will see you guest again tomorrow at the same time, but this time we will have power in the original host club room, so the club will resume there tomorrow." Kyoya said as he held the door open for the guest. Yuko walked pass me, with a smug look on her face. Tamaki walked pass me, not looking at me.

"So that's what took so long at the bathroom. Do you think, Hika-kun, and Kao-kun helped. I hope they washed her hands afterwards. " Hunny said to Mori as they walked out. I look back to where Hikaru, and Kaoru where. They hadn't moved either.

"I'll leave you all alone." Kyoya said as he walked out the dinning room, closing the door behind him. Damn!

Hikaru

When Haruhi turned around towards us, her eyes were like waterfalls. She stared daggers at us.

"Why didn't you say anything!" She yelled. What were we suppose to say?

'Oh wait a minute, that was our magazine! Kaoru brought it to school, and we couldn't keep up it!' Hmmm? That probably would have worked. But then what would happen. We would probably stop getting customers because the girls would have thought we would have been to busy with each other to pay attention to them. That would lessen the Club's money. The host couldn't afford that. But I guess Haruhi can't afford the 20 million yen dept she was in now either.

"Well?" She continued to yell.

"Well?" I said quietly. Haruhi stormed out the dinning room, slamming the door behind her. A few minutes after she had left I look over to Kaoru, and he was crying. I wipe his tears way.

"It'll be okay, don't worry about it." I lead Kaoru out the lunch room.

Haruhi

I can't believe the nerve of them! I had gathered my things, and was now stomping out of the courtyard in a mad rush. I had dropped my keys three time in the rush. The third time I dropped them was at the entrance of the school courtyard. when I bent down to pick up my keys. They had landed on top of a flimsy piece of paper. I picked of the piece of paper. On it, was, Hikaru, and Kaoru's address. It was the piece of the magazine I had ripped up! And it had proof that it belonged to Hikaru, and Kaoru! But I had to plan this to where it would work in my favor.

Kaoru

Hikaru, and I where at home in our bed. It was almost nine at night.

"Do you think it was wrong that we didn't tell them the truth?" I asked Hikaru.

"Deny everything, regret nothing!" Hikaru said as he answered his phone.

Hikaru

"Hello?" I said as I answered an incoming call.

"Hikaru?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Yeah?" I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I should not have snapped at Kaoru, and You like that. It was my fault anyways. I should not have picked up that magazine page, and ran around with it around the school as if were invisible."

I didn't respond.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to come over so I can apologize properly to both of you. If you wouldn't mind." I thought about it for a moment, then I considered it. She was apologizing for something she didn't even do, instead of selling us out.

"Okay, tomorrow around ten." I said.

"Good." She said. I hung up, and turned back towards Kaoru.

"Who was that?" Kaoru asked.

"Haruhi, she wanted to apologize for yelling at us."

"Why is she apologizing to US, when she got in trouble because of US?" Kaoru asked.

"That's what I said! But hey, she apologizing , and we're getting off scotch free. So…"

"Yeah, your right." Kaoru said. I turned off the light, and kissed him good night.

Early the next day I get my newest play toy magazine. I walk into the kitchen where Kaoru was having breakfast.

"Is that the latest addition?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I read it later?" I look at him as if he was asking me to have anal sex with a AIDS positive raccoon.

"You see, that's why I stole it last time, I knew you wouldn't let me read it." Kaoru said.

"And look what happened! I'm hiding this one from you!"

"Whatever!" I heard Kaoru say as I went up stairs towards our room. I go inside, and start looking for a place to hide the magazine. Then I hear the doorbell ring. I look over the clock on our desk. It said 10:05am. Haruhi was here. I make the bed quickly, and hide the magazine under the covers. I run down stairs, and see Haruhi, and Kaoru talking. I go over to them. Dad walks past us.

"Take your guest up stairs to your room, and get them out of the doorway." He said as he continued to walk past us.

What kind of father lets to teenaged boys take a girl up to their room? But on the other hand they don't know that Haruhi's a girl.

Haruhi walks into our room, and I notice that she had on a book bag.

"Why do you have that on?" I asked pointing to her book bag.

"I was hoping I could get help with the algebra homework, if you don't mind." I stared at her for a second, and then I let it go.

"You can sit down, we'll be right back. Kaoru, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." he said as he walked out the room with me.

Kaoru

I walk out the room with Hikaru.

"What's wrong?"

"How do you feel about this?" He asked.

"About what?"

"Haruhi being here to apologize."

"I'm not sure really." I really didn't know how I felt about this situation. Haruhi was here to say sorry, and I was okay with that, but I felt guilty because it was our fault she got in trouble in the first place.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru said.

"I'm not sure." Hikaru sigh heavenly, and headed back into our room.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to him as I close the door behind us.

Haruhi

The moment Hikaru, and Kaoru walked out the room, I started searching quietly for anything that would help me. I looked in drawers, and in their closet. I didn't find anything so I sat back on the bed tired from my quick search. I felt something crumple under me. I go through the covers of the bed. JACKPOT! I found another magazine. I stuff it in my book bag, and pull out my homework. I fix the covers back, and rush over, and sit at their desk, and pretend I'm doing my homework. Hikaru, and Kaoru walk in. I was in a rush to get out of there before they found out what just happened. So to speed everything up, I ended up explain the homework to them so I could fake check my work. They both went over it, and approved. Around 12:00n I told them I had to meet my dad at home for lunch.

"Do you want us to drop you off?" Hikaru asked.

"No thanks." I said as I walked out of their house. They watched me until I had turned the corner. When I turned the corner I ran all the way home. I could finally get them back.

Hikaru

Kaoru leaves, and goes up stairs. I stand there, and watch Haruhi walk home. I went inside when she turned the corner. I go up stairs, and into our room. I remove the covers from my bed to get my magazine. But it's gone! Kaoru!

"Kaoru!" I yelled.

"What?" Kaoru yelled back.

"You stole my magazine again!" I said as I went into the living room, where he was watching TV. I stood in front of the TV, so I could get his full attention.

"What did you do with my magazine, Kaoru."

"I didn't have it!" He said trying to see around.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't. Knowing you, you may have lost it already." He said, moving me out of his way. I go back up stairs, and continue to look for my magazine. I pretty sure that I had put that damn magazine under my covers!

WELL THAT'S THE LAST CHAPTER BUT NOT THE END OF THE STORY. PT 2: NO WAY OUT WILL BR UP IN TWO DAYS! I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE SUMMER THAN I'LL BE ABLE TO WRITE FOR YOU ALL EVERYDAY. BUT I WANT MOR THAN I OR TWO REVIEWS! EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO COMMENT ON THIS BY USING ANOTHER CHAPTER, JUST BE SURE TO SAY THAT COMME NT WAS REALLY FOR THIS CHAPTER!


End file.
